pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atesha
Messages... hi, im allyss. i found out about pandora hearts recently and fell in love with the manga. i finished reading it and im now watching the anime. thanx for making this wiki about it. you've done a lot of work on it and it already has a lot of info. i hope i can help u with this wiki in my spare time--Allyss 22:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) MasterFer10: Hey Atesha, I have some great images and ideas for editing the wiki, please tell me your e-mail, and if you like them, please make me an official editor so i can help you with the site. My e-mail is: fernandofefe10@hotmail.com, answer me please!!! Atesha, could you please tell me where you got the Lacie Baskerville picture that you put on her article (the one from the manga that says "because she will hum this tune". I've been meaning to revisit that chapter, thanks. 17:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey there! Thanks for the welcome. I just realized a lot of this was out of date considering the new information we've had in the recent chapters of Pandora Hearts, so I felt like updating it all for everyone! ^^ If theres anything you would like to help with, I probably will need some help creating the Nightray family pages seeing as Eliot was cast as an only child here. :] Lemme know if your up to it. Xpanduhh 12:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) is it true? Hi Atesha, I'm PandoraFateSoulShippuuden (Pandora Hearts, Fate Stay Night, Soul Eater, Naruto Shippuuden) the word came that you put a picture of lacie from the manga, and i just wanna know where you got it or what chapter it is because it wanted to read it^_^ it's ok if you don't tell me because it's private or anything... :-) hehe kk PandoraFateSoulShippuuden 14:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello can you edit the article of Oz because it says there that he has gold eyes and emerald green hair xD Thanks for the welcome but I just want help out and fill the blanks so lot of people dont have to Thanks Thank you for welcoming me here! I hope I can help improve this wiki user:HikariKH Admin Hell. I would like to ask you if I can become a helper in this wiki. I would like to use the Theme Designer in the tools. Thanks. Please Reply :( DSM144 DSM144 Hi its me again. plz write me back. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 07:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi, if you want, you can put this on your user page so that people can see you're an admin, if you want :) --DSM144 22:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC)